The Quest for Power
by Pefectly Perfect
Summary: The village treated Naruto like garbage, and now he will begin a quest to exact his revenge upon not only the village, but the world. As with all of journeys in life, there are unexpected obstacles. In Naruto's case, it's the following he acquires unintentionally while on his quest for power. (Eventual Naruto x harem)


Naruto stood in front of his full body mirror, giving himself a once over before he left for the day. There was no avoiding it, he still looked like a badass, no matter what he did. He wore full black clothing, after realizing that no ninja would be caught dead wearing an orange jumpsuit. His blonde hair? Please, it hadn't been something that had screamed "ninja." He felt so much better knowing that he had given up his heretical ways about being a ninja. Who needed recognition from his peers? If he was good enough, they'd recognize him all right. They'd recognize him when he put his sword through their chest.

He had tried every hair style he could, both with and without the addition of his trenchcoat full of deadly weaponry. Nothing, not one thing that he could change would make him look like an idiot, besides of course bringing back his stupid hair and jumpsuit. He'd finally found the perfect look. He would look good, no matter what he was doing. He turned around and looked at his house. Like his idiotic outfit, he'd forsaken the apartment he'd been given. Instead, he intimidated one of the rich fatasses on the outer edge of town for their house.

Why not? The old him would have said it wasn't right, but the new him was just evening the score with the villagers. After all the shit he'd gone through growing up, he deserved to get a better house than that shitty apartment the hokage had given him. He didn't understand why the villagers weren't lining up to kiss his ass. They'd all been dicks to him, even the people that'd been supposed to take care of him. That foolish hokage had not only done jack shit to stop the villages from beating the shit out of him on a regular basis, but he'd also had the audacity to keep the truth from him.

Whatever, he would get his vengeance, but not before he'd taken everything that was rightfully his. He walked to the academy and prepared his sullen facade. It was all just an act, one that would make them not suspect a thing. He would raze Konoha to the ground, with the help of the demon fox. He looked around the classroom and saw his teammates, the people that held him back. There was the dipshit Sasuke, who only whined about his brother. Seriously, he needed to get over himself. Sasuke hadn't gone through what he had.

By all rights, he was the only person in the village who could complain. His other asshole of a teammate, Sakura, was slightly better. Yeah she was annoying, but she didn't pay as much attention to Sasuke. She had seen how he was so much better than Sasuke. All that remained was for her to either kick Sasuke in the dick, or announce her love for him, or both. Sasuke would die, just as soon as Naruto found a fitting end for him, as soon as he learned to show a person true suffering.

He only needed one thing from the village, powerful techniques. The men of the village were next to useless, only getting in his way. The women however, would be useful. They could be persuaded, seduced even into giving away the secrets of their techniques. As it turned out, most of the girls in the academy noticed him. It was one of the benefits of becoming a true ninja. He took his seat and waited for Kakashi to show up. The only reason he'd put up with him was because he would eventually teach him some of the techniques he wanted, he needed.

Of course that didn't mean he was even close to being on Naruto's good side. He was late every day and almost always focused on Sasuke. He called him a "genius" when in reality, he was no different than anyone else. Like anyone in the village, if Naruto wanted to, he could kill him. Before his skill and blade, no one was "special" or "talented," they all would fall before him. But as such, he refrained. Getting exiled was not a good way to be able to continue to stay in the village. He'd already come close after "acquiring" his house. No, now was not the time for risks, now was a time to wait.

Kakashi mentioned something about cats before telling them that they were going to spar today. He wanted a better understanding of their skills, despite having them as pupils for a while now. It was no holds barred, a free-for-all. It didn't matter if Naruto used all of his power or a tenth of it, the result would be the same. Of course he was paired up with Sasuke for the first match. As a courtesy, he didn't delve into the demon fox's power, not that he even needed it. They stood opposite of each other. Kakashi gave the signal, and Sasuke made his move.

He charged at him, already making hand signs for his fire jutsu. It was pitiful really. Naruto took a step to the side, letting the inferno shoot off behind him. He'd been training forever it seemed, so even the fastest of opponents moved in slow motion to him. Sasuke gave him a scowl and charged at him again. Naruto held up a single finger and stopped him. He gave him a light tap from behind and let him faceplant into the ground. Pathetic… but what had he expected?

Sakura was next. She took the basic fighting stance across from him. When Kakashi gave the signal, Naruto crossed his arms. She charged clumsily at him and tripped on a rock. He knew it didn't knock her out, but she faked passing out to avoid fighting him. Kakashi told her better luck next time and gave Sasuke some pointers. Typical Kakashi, ignoring anyone who wasn't Sasuke. A team was only as strong as the weakest link, which right now, was Sakura. It appeared he'd have to step up and actually train her.

After their sparring, Naruto walked up to Sakura. He could see her sweat and blush as he approached her. There was nothing else to be done. Getting to a higher rank meant more powerful jutsu, and to do that, all your team members had to be competent. It would take a lot of effort, but he wanted to pass the Chunin Exam on the first try. He didn't need to be any better for the second half, but that didn't matter if he couldn't even get that far.

"You, you're weak. Come train with me. Tomorrow, 7, field."

That was all he said, and he walked off. Normally he began training a lot earlier than that, but for the sake of Sakura, he'd start later. Training would be better if his partner wasn't bitching about the time. He returned home, and had his dinner. It was a well-balanced meal, because treating his body like shit would make him weaker. He turned in early, anticipating a trying morning. But this effort would be worth it when he could take his vengeance upon the world. No one would stop him.

 _A/N: So that's the first chapter of my first story. I've always hated Naruto's outfit and character (in case you couldn't tell), so I made him into a conniving badass. Chapters will be longer in the future as this was just an introduction to the new Naruto. Make no mistake, he will achieve his goal._


End file.
